The Coming of Darkness
by Aegis Dragon
Summary: Andreas, while raised in an unusual way, was otherwise like every other child. But one day, when he had left home to travel the world, that changed. His life was torn away from him, and he was forced to live a new one, in which he was expected to serve his captors. He escaped eventually. But not before finding out the truth. Now, it's up to him and the Origin Council to stop them.


**Hey everyone! To the few who follow me, I apologize for not updating my other story in so long. I've contracted a debilitating disease called procrastination. I have no other excuses. Anyway, this is a story that I've been planning for several years, and still am. Consider this a peak of what's to come.**

* * *

><p>The forest is nice and peaceful. The resident Pokemon were all calm, living their daily lives in peace, in a paradise yet untouched by humans. One might mistake this place for the meadow inside the Tree of Beginning, where Lady Mew dwell, but this was not the case. But it sure was close.<p>

If one were to look up, they would not see the inside of a tree. They would see a large cavern covered in crystals that gave light that acted like sunlight. It was because of these crystals, and the large aquifers flowing underneath the ground, that this forest was able to thrive. The crystals would dim by twilight and shine at dawn, in unison with the night and day of the outside world. The aquifers all flowed straight into a large lake at the center of the forest, keeping it filled at all times.

This was not the meadow in the Tree of Beginning. No, this peaceful, quiet, untainted place, hidden within Mt. Coronet, was the Sacred Forest.

It was through this forest that a Gallade was walking, reminiscing on how he came here. His trainer, Matthew, was killed back when Team Galactic was in it's prime. After he died, his Pokemon mourned greatly. Without their trainer around to quell them, they got into many fights and arguments. Deciding that it was best to move on, they all went their separate ways. All of Matt's Pokemon managed to find a new trainer. All except for Gallade.

Gallade was the one who was closest to Matt. He became Matt's starter 50 years ago back when he was a Ralts. Because of this, the two shared an unbreakable bond. It was Gallade who was hit the hardest when Matt died. But Gallade did not look for a new trainer like the rest of Matt's Pokemon. To him, no one but Matt was worthy enough to train him.

So Gallade explored, looking for a place to settle, when he heard a rumor of a paradise hidden deep within Mt. Coronet. When he found the place, he settled there. All of the Pokemon there were relatively young compared to Gallade. In fact, Gallade was the oldest Pokemon there. Not long after he settled in. A Machoke came by. He wanted to become the strongest in the forest and assumed that Gallade, being a fighting type and the oldest in the area, would be able to help him.

Gallade agreed, assuming that if he was to live here, he would contribute to society the best way he could. Not long after he had finished training the Machoke, who was now one of the strongest fighting types in the Forest, save for Gallade, others came to Gallade for help. As Gallade helped everyone, his reputation grew, and he came to be the most well respected Pokemon in the Sacred Forest. The Pokemon had come together to form a colony, and he was it's Patriarch. Soon after, a Gardevoir moved into the forest, and sought out Gallade to help her get settled in. The two became fast friends until one day, when they were out visiting the lake one night, Gallade had confessed to having feelings for Gardevoir. To his joy, they were reciprocated. They courted for a few months before finally becoming mates.

Gallade was torn from his thoughts when he heard crying. It was not the cry itself that got his attention though, as plenty of infant Pokemon resided in the forest. But this was no Pokemon. This was the crying of a human child. He searched around until, finally, he had found the source of the noise. And so had Gardevoir.

Gallade stood there, confounded and concerned. The occasional human would often stumble upon the Forest, through one of the hidden entrances that lead straight to the surface world, but normally some of the resident Psychic types found them, took them back to the surface, and wiped their memories of the place before compelling them to leave.

But this had never happened before.

All of the nearby Pokemon gathered and headed for the noise, and found Gallade and Gardevoir... staring down at a human child no older than 12 months, wrapped in a small blanket.

Gallade observed the child. He looked healthy, with dirty blond hair and a round face, but his eyes were what caught Gallades attention. When Gallade had stepped into the clearing, the child had immediately stopped crying and began inspecting him with a curiosity and intelligence that belonged to a child maybe a year older. As the child inspected Gallade, Gallade stared straight back into the child's, glimmering, golden eyes.

Gallade stepped closer to the child, the rest of the Pokemon following suit, before inspecting the child a bit more. On the blanket was some stitching. The child's name, _Andreas._

"I cannot find the child's parents anywhere," Gardevoir said, with her eyes closed. "And I don't feel their psychic signatures anywhere." She opened them. "And the child doesn't seem to have a signature either. Odd." She said.

"Very," Gallade agreed, "but that doesn't explain his eyes."

"Actually, I may have and idea," Gardevoir responded.

"What is it?"

"Well," Gardevoir paused thinking for a second. "On my way here, when I was still looking for a place to settle, I often heard stories. One stated that you could tell a pure humans Aura by the color of their eyes. Gold often means an unusually strong Aura of one who is most in tune with Pokemon."

"How strong?"

Gardevoir looked to her mate. "He will never be an Aura Guardian if that's what your asking. But he will be able to forge powerful bonds with those he calls his friends and family, stronger than normal Aura Bonds. And the bonds will be especially strong between him and Pokemon."

Gallade looked back at the child, Andreas, before picking him up and looking at him closely.

"What do we do with it?" A nearby Pidgeotto asked.

Gallade looked at the Pidgeotto before looking back at the child, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he got what was perhaps the craziest idea in the history of Pokemon. He looked up at the colony surrounding him and stated loudly and clearly,

"We raise him."


End file.
